Impression
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: There was no second chance with Sunstreaker's first impression. Kagome bit her bottom lip and felt the familiar throb in her temple. -Dragster verse- SunstreakerxKagomexSideswipe


Title: Impression  
Pairing: Sunstreaker x Kagome  
Genre: Family x Humor  
Summary: There was no second chance with Sunstreaker's first impression. Kagome bit her bottom lip and felt the familiar throb in her temple. –Dragster verse-  
**Quick Note:** This is partly related to my fic Dragster, Little Red Corvette, don't have to read to understand, but I thought I'd group these together!  
Disclaimer: Ownership of nothing here! No ownership of Black Eyed Peas "Boom boom pow" or The Platters "Only You" or Salt-n-Pepa "Let's Talk about Sex."

~Dedicated to Weird Load~

* * *

~*~

She remembered the moments with her family.

The excitement she felt when relatives she hadn't seen in a while came to visit. Her mother would bustle about the house cleaning, her grandfather placing random objects of good luck in random places, and finally Souta trying to retrieve the items so Buyo wouldn't eat them. It was always such a joyful event, even if she had to help in the kitchen.

Seeing family was worth the toil in the kitchen. It was worth everything. It made her wistfully sigh from her place in the Wrec room, she couldn't wait until Souta finally came to visit her in America, she missed her brother dearly.

Blinking her sapphire eyes, she watched as a silver mech took a seat beside her. The sound of support hydraulics decompressing let her know that he was full seated and when a soft whir, like a fan, reached her ears she wondered why he was activating his cooling unit. The silver mech glanced at her, his eyes widening when he realized who was sitting upon armrest of the Autobot couch.

"Morning, Miss Kagome!"

His voice was soft; each word pronounced and almost drawled as if he were struggling to remain relaxed. She took notice of his humanoid features: his ivory face oval with deep crystal optics and a small nose that curved in between the high cheekbones. His mouth a slit that moved easily with each word, she noticed his face moved like liquid. He was easily protected by the chrome helmet he wore, with a black visor across his forehead.

"Hello Bluestreak," Kagome greeted with a smile.

If he had been human she'd imagine he'd blush. His optics glanced away from her before he looked back and offered her a small smile. It seemed that he was just going to stare at her, as if he were afraid to talk. Bluestreak, she had heard many mechs complain that the silver one was a chatterbox. They had warned her to leave him in his silence he tried hard to reign over. Sighing, it just wasn't in her nature.

"Why are you so nervous today?" Kagome simply questioned as she stared at him.

"Sunstreaker."

He slammed his mouth shut after the name escaped. His cheeks slightly puffed, telling her that he wished to say more, but wouldn't for fear of annoying her.

'Sunstreaker,' Kagome mused the name.

It was Sideswipe's twin, the one she had heard Ironhide berate, the one that recently arrived Prowl cursed, the one that Sideswipe was excited to see. The twin was well known, but he couldn't be that bad.

"He is that bad," Bluestreak suddenly said. Her eyebrows arched and he realized that she thought him odd for answering something unspoken. "I could tell by the look on your face that you were thinking Sunny not that bad. We all know him Miss Kagome and we've all had to deal with his _special_ personality. He is that bad because he's worse than a Supernova! It's like something sealed an explosion of gas, ego, and just lit it right up! Problem is Miss Kagome; it's always reacting with no release!"

Bluestreak made a clicking sound with his tongue before he raised a closed fist and let his fingers spread apart in an explosion before he covered the hand with his free one.

"He's a dangerous mech, Miss Kagome," Bluestreak sighed as he shook his head. "Doesn't tolerate no one…"

"I will meet him and then form an opinion," Kagome interrupted knowing that he would've kept rambling. "Until then, I won't be influenced."

The mech's shoulders slumped as he dejectedly said, "I just don't want you hurt."

A soft laugh escaped her as she relpied, "I'm not intimidated that easily."

"Please be careful, I wouldn't…"

"Sideswipe will be there," Kagome assured as she learned toward him.

Bluestreak frowned, but didn't say anymore on the subject.

Sunstreaker just couldn't be that bad.

~*~

Sideswipe eagerly awaited his twin. Kagome rested upon his shoulder, her hand gripping behind his ear as he waited, a bit impatiently. Optic upon the door, he suddenly grinned at the idea that flooded his processor. His left arm raised and he snuck the appendage behind his head until he reached Kagome. She felt her body shiver as he lazily ran the tip of his finger from her neck to her lower back. The sensation of her shiver reverberated through his being.

"Sideswipe."

Her soft moan caused his grin to turn into a smirk as her nails lightly trailed a path behind his ear. Sideswipe shuddered, his system heating at her touch. Kagome's touches were something that he loved to steal every chance he got. It didn't matter if there were other Autobots around; every touch was worth the old gleam in watchers eyes. It was even worth the small blushes, like the one gracing her cheeks at the moment.

"Ye-es?" Sideswipe drawled, his finger moving to trail the curve of her hip.

Kagome's hand grasped his finger as she suddenly pushed the digit away and scolded, "Stop being a pervert."

He chuckled, "Come on, no one's here."

"You're twin's in the other room!" Kagome hissed. She refused to be blushing and thinking thoughts that shouldn't even be thought with his twin in the other room. According to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was in the other room Chop shop getting a fresh coat of paint to match his new look.

"It doesn't matter," Sideswipe grumbled.

"It matters to me," Kagome grumbled.

"It seriously doesn't matter," Sideswipe grumbled. "We share a spark so he can feel a bit of everything I can feel."

_Little Red Corvette…_

Kagome turned, glaring harshly at Sideswipe as her face blushed cherry at the thought. If that were true; it meant Sunstreaker would feel everything. Any intimate moment would be exposed. Kagome covered her face with her hand.

"I'm sure Sunny appreciates it since he gets nothing," Sideswipe chuckled.

At that moment, the door slid open. Kagome watched as a blur of gold shot forward into Sideswipe's face. She screamed as she was thrown off his shoulder from the sudden impact. All she could do was helplessly watch as Sideswipe's head snapped back and the assaulter paused in mid-step. The figure's dark blue optics switched to her, his face the same chrome shade as Sideswipe's natural coloring. His altmode was spread out across his body in a rich gold. Before she could blink, Sideswipe swung his wheeled foot up hitting Sunstreaker in the center of his face. Using the momentum he twisted out and caught in his hand before using his free right hand to flip back into backwards, landing in a crouch.

Kagome tightly gripped his fingers as she exhaled. That was one of the most amazingly and terrifying feelings she had ever had.

"Can't take a joke?" Sideswipe teased. "Sunny?"

A growl that would do any youkai lord proud escaped Sunstreaker's lips. It was like looking at an enraged Sideswipe in gold. The thought caused her to some dismay, since Sideswipe was always so relaxed.

"You try getting stranded on Planet Junk for the past decade," Sunstreaker growled. "Couldn't even get rest with those damn Junkions!"

Sideswipe adjusted Kagome so she was back on his shoulder before he slapped his twin's shoulder and widely grinned. It was infectiously and caused Sunstreaker to smirk.

"Well, you're back…"

"And more better looking than ever!" Sunstreaker finished.

"Only your opinion," Sideswipe grumbled.

"Only the truth," Sunstreaker corrected.

Sideswipe rolled his optics and Kagome finally understood a bit of what the Autobots grumbled about the golden mech. Everything about him screamed arrogance, even his very gaze.

"I got someone special for you to meet!" Sideswipe suddenly exclaimed.

The smile gracing his face was nothing like his teasing smirk, but something a bit deeper. He nodded his head slightly to the right where Kagome sat. The Miko awkwardly smiled at the golden mech. She suddenly felt like a cat thrown in water, her back went straight as his gaze focused upon her. If possible, Sunstreaker stood straighter before he slouched back a bit and crossed his arms, his lip curling.

"This is Kagome," Sideswipe continued, oblivious to his twin's expression. "My girl."

That caused her eyes to widen as much as Sunstreaker. In fact, Sunstreaker leaned in a bit as if accessing the fact she was so small and even existed. His optics flicked off before brightening as he set his optical sensors to max as if to make sure she was really there. Kagome couldn't believe that he had actually declared that, she knew he knew what he was saying since Sideswipe knew the slang of the planet.

"Seriously?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Kagome was about to open her mouth and say something that she didn't even know. She didn't even know what their relationship was exactly. It wasn't like they could have something, no matter how much they messed around.

"You know you could find something at least you size instead of this finger sized puppet," Sunstreaker pointed out with a smug grin.

Sideswipe tensed, he noticed Kagome go still, and even her breath seemed baited. He had only been on the receiving end of her anger once and he didn't wish that for anyone. Of course, Sunny was bigger and had a temper to match his size that was fueled by his arrogance, because he backed up his talk.

Kagome, bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly through her nose.

"Going to cry?" Sunstreaker taunted, the smirk growing. "The truth hurts."

She felt the familiar throb in her temple and hissed between her teeth in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Sunstreaker's snicker and she snapped her eyes open, pupils narrowed.

"Just because words leave your mouth doesn't make them true," Kagome gritted out. She lifted her chin and met his gaze. "Only a fool lives on his words alone."

The smirk was slapped off his face, his lips curled to reveal ivory dental. Sunstreaker was so close that she could see the rigid metal around the blue of his optic twist inward like a snake making the optic narrow upon her.

Sideswipe rolled back, not liking how this was already going. He knew that Kagome, though naturally sweet by nature, had a temper. Sunstreaker was already looking like he was ready to strike, his fists clenching. The last thing he wanted was a flattened Kagome. Sunstreaker moved forward, his foot slamming against the floor with needless aggression.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as glared at him. A dark twisted smirk crossed her features as she suddenly asked, "You're Sideswipe's twin, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sunstreaker snapped.

Her grin stretched as she replied, "I thought you were a really ugly clone that got abandoned and developed a glitch in your personality." Kagome covered her mouth and said, "Oops, I didn't mean to tell your life story."

Sideswipe bent backwards as Sunstreaker roared and swung a fist at the Miko. Kagome's laughter was consumed by Sunny's roar. She used Sideswipe's twisted backbend to slid down his form and to the floor. The moment her feet touched the metallic floor, she stuck her tongue out at the golden mech and ran.

"Just calm down!" Sideswipe yelped as he tackled his twin to the ground.

The soft patter of Kagome's fading footsteps caused Sunstreaker to snarl. That little fleshy had mouthed off to him, then called him ugly…she called him ugly!

"She didn't mean to…"

Sunstreaker slammed his elbow into his twin's jaw causing a disjointed curse to escape as his jaw came unhinged. Clawing at the floor, Sunstreaker escaped his brother's grasp and took off after the Miko.

She was going to pay.

'Ugly!' Sunstreaker ranted.

"I am best looking mech across the universe!"

~*~

Kagome skidded across the floor catcher herself on a corner and swinging herself toward the hanger. She knew she couldn't hide, for all she knew Sunstreaker had heat vision or super senses. It bothered her that she couldn't find another Autobot. She hadn't meant to enrage Sunstreaker to a boiling point, but she wasn't going to take his attitude.

'Jerk,' Kagome mentally grumbled.

She slammed herself against the wall and paused, she could've sworn she heard something echo in the halls.

'Best looking,' Kagome repeated, the words echoing in the hall.

A pounding sounded causing her to hold her breathe. Something told her that Sunstreaker was coming for her. She just hoped that Sideswipe was alright. He rounded the corner using the wheels that rested at his ankles like spurs to twist around the corner.

Quickly, she took in her surroundings of the hanger. The giant door was down, the lights were dim, and there was no place to hide. Kagome licked her lips and figured that if she couldn't run, then she would have to stay and fight. Her eyes trailed the golden form and she scowled, she wished he was a youkai.

'I had zapped Sideswipe once,' Kagome mused.

Sunstreaker's optics landed upon her, the smirk twisting into something dark. His fingers twitched at his side as his arms raised like a predator eager to strike. Kagome pushed off the wall and bent her knees, she had to be ready. If she could generate enough energy, she might be able to shock him enough to leave her alone.

Focused.

Their gazes were locked.

Sunstreaker's optical sensors zoomed to her hands; pink sparks flickered from her hands.

"What the slag?" He muttered.

The pink sparks turned into currents that wrapped around her arms. Kagome smirked and kept reaching for that energy she felt burning within her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kagome shouted as she stared up at him.

He scoffed, "If you can't play the game then you should've never started it."

Kagome readied herself, the power wrapping her in its warm embrace. Before Sunstreaker could move, she growled and charged. Inuyasha's influence was still with her. She realized that her sudden movement startled him into hesitating, which was all that she need. Exhaling, she ran under him causing him to lean forward. Gripping onto a wire in his leg she pulled herself up. She need to reach his Spark Chamber.

Once, when she was little she had plugged too many appliances into a socket causing everything to shut down in the room. She was hoping that if she generated enough energy she could do the same to Sunstreaker. Her goal wasn't to kill him, but merely stun him. A pulse echoed within her and she knew that as she climbed the stunned Autobot she was close to his Spark.

"What the…"

Kagome struck, eyes flashing and a single hand reaching out. Her energy reacted, attracted to the pulse of life she felt. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his hand coming at her and she pushed. His Spark reacted much like Sideswipes, the energy going through his chamber and reacting to her energy. Sunstreaker froze as pink and blue clashed in a storm. Kagome released more energy and gritted her teeth as she felt her skin heat. The energy danced until finally a shockwave of white sent them both flying in opposite directions.

Kagome grunted as she slammed against the metal floor. She felt the floor vibrate from Sunstreaker's form and exhaled as her vision waivered. Remaining flat on her back, she twitched her joints and slowly moved her limbs checking for pain. When she was satisfied that nothing was broken, she pushed herself up with a wince of pain. Her eyes landed upon Sunstreaker who was lying flat on his back without a twitch. Closing her eyes, she focused on him and still felt his Spark.

'Not dead,' Kagome assured herself.

The sound of pounding reached her ears causing her to turn to the doorway. A flash of yellow and another blur of chrome told her that Sideswipe had arrived along with Bumblebee.

"Kagome! Sunny!" Sideswipe called out as he fell to her side.

"Go check your brother," Kagome grumbled, as she adjusted her back. His finger brushed her face in gratefulness as he left her side.

_I got that hit that beat the rock  
You can get that bass overload_

Kagome rolled her eyes at Bumblebee as his eyes sparked at her. His hand helped her up with tenderness.

"Yeah I shocked him," Kagome admitted.

Bumblebee made a clicking sound and nudged her. Kagome gripped the offending digit and set a spark of energy at him, shocking him. He pulled his hand back.

_When you hold my I hand, I understand  
The magic that you do_

"Such a flirt," Kagome scolded, but couldn't keep her tone serious or the smile off her face.

Sideswipe appeared at her side again and her brows furrowed as she stared at him.

"He'll live, just overloaded," Sideswipe muttered, looking away.

Bumblebee's optics widened at the implications.

"I didn't mean to harm him," Kagome softly said.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he grumbled with a scowl.

"He was very angry and…"

"You didn't harm him at _all_," Sideswipe growled.

_Let's talk about sex baby  
Let's talk about you and me…_

Kagome looked to the fallen golden mech and her eyes widened in understanding. Bumblebee was fully out laughing as he got up and dodged a swing from the upset mech.

"That's not possible!" Kagome shrieked, her face going red.

"It obliviously is!" Sideswipe grumbled.

Bumblebee kicked the fallen Sunny deciding it best to leave the two alone. He glanced at Sideswipe and knew the mech was angered, but he wouldn't hurt Kagome.

"I only wanted to send him so much energy that he passed out," Kagome rapidly spoke.

Sideswipe did a very gesture and rubbed a hand over his face as he softly said, "Overloading sparks is like—" he searched the internet and finally said—"sex."

"What the hell?"

Sunstreaker's grumble broke their stare. Kagome opened her mouth and to speak when Sunstreaker focused on her.

"You are a jerk!" Kagome growled at the golden mech.

Sunstreaker scowled, before his lips twisted into a smirk and he said, "That's not what you said when you gave me that…"

Kagome immediately blocked out his voice as he finished.

"Do all humans have that ability?" Sunstreaker questioned, his gaze staring at Sideswipe.

"No."

The reply was short and clipped. Sideswipe was tensed as he glared at his twin. Logically, he knew that this was no one's fault. How could Kagome know about her abilities and how it affected them? Regardless, he was still pissed. His girl and his twin had just…he shivered, trying not to take it personally.

"Can I borrow her?"

Sideswipe's lips became a permanent line as he stood up and quickly planted his foot in Sunstreaker's face. The twin fell back to the floor as Kagome gasped. Turning his gaze back to Kagome he calmed himself though he remained angered and it showed in his optics.

"We'll…speak later."

Kagome remained silent as she watched him walk away. The sound of shifting metal caused her to look at Sunstreaker, Bumblebee standing a ways back not trusting the golden mech. He rubbed the side of his face and grimaced when he felt a dent.

"It wasn't that bad," Sunstreaker suddenly said.

Kagome glared at him, not even having words after that comment. He was rude, self-centered and not he was being a pervert. She guessed he had to be if he was related to Sideswipe.

"Of course, if I was doing it on purpose you'd want more," Sunstreaker declared. He paused and if he had an epiphany he continued. "Who wouldn't want more of me?"

Kagome bit her lip; felt the throb in her temple returning. A growl of frustration escaped her causing her to stomp her foot and move to go after Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker went to speak, but Kagome spun on her heel and pointed at him. Her finger was shaking as she gritted out unintelligent sounds. Bumblebee watched as she growled and left the hanger with those parting sounds. Sunstreaker leaned back on his elbows as he watched her stalk out.

"She's…feisty," Sunstreaker muttered.

Bumblebee shook his head before he left the golden mech. Kagome was a forgiving person but he didn't think that this meeting would be forgiven for a while.

* * *

**Note**:

I don't have a beta for this so sorry for grammer, spelling, or any oddities!

I would love to hear any feedback, so if you read this, than please leave something! I think this might merit a second chapter to make this a two-shot!

Please leave a Review!!!


End file.
